School Boys
by Liviangel
Summary: Summary: This Story follows a girl named Olivia who s struggling to overcome her sad past and Big Bang is exactly what she needs. Follow Olivia in this quest to forget the past and go onto the future that's full of rivalry, love, and sweet moments that will have you at the edge of your seat. Big Bang is called by their stage names
1. Chapter 1

School Boys

Big Bang Fanfic

Author: Liviangel

Activities Fair

"Come on Olivia if you don't hurry up you're going to miss the activities fair" Carly said while running ahead in her new school uniform in which she was very proud to be wearing.

"What`s so exciting about the activities fair any way" I said with a sigh. I didn't really want to go because I know that we would go by the same booth we always did the Singing Stars booth that was run by a small group of "popular girls" that think there better than anyone else. I tried out and they all loved my voice they said it was just what they needed but I wasn't popular enough to be in the group.

"Oh this year you`ll see why I`m so excited" she said with a huge grin. What? She knows something I don't.

"What do you know that I don't" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said nervously. Yep she knows something.

When we got to the activities fair something was defiantly up the popular singing group wasn't there. What? Then I realized there was a different group. A new singing group I freaked and grabbed Carly`s arm.

"Told you" she said while I was pulling her to the booth. The groups name was Big Bang and there were five boys in the both passing out papers. They were cute I think my heart skipped a beat and Carly`s must have too because she fell into a deep blush.

"You go first" she said while pushing me closer to the booth while hiding behind me.

"Hello, my name is Olivia and this is Carly" I said while walking up to the boy passing out flyers.

"Hi, my name is G-dragon it's nice to meet you" he said while shaking my hand with his free hand. "Do you want a flyer it has audition times on it" he said while handing me and Carly a flyer.

"Thank you I appreciate the thought but I don't sing" I said while folding the flyer and putting it in my pocket. Before I knew what was happening Carly put her hand over my mouth so all my words were muffled.

"She`s lying she`s a wonderful singer and a very nice person so on that signup sheet of yours put down her name and mine" after she said these words she let go of my mouth and said she was sorry while a deep blush appeared on my face.

"I`ll see you at auditions then" he said while walking away and writing down me and Carly's name on the signup sheet.

"Wait how many people are you letting in" Carly said while running after him I followed her.

"We are only accepting one because we want to compete in a certain competition but we can only have six people and no less and no more" one of the other boys said. Carly and I looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh I`m sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Sol" he said while opening a box of more flyers.

"Challenge accepted what do we have to sing" Carly said with a very devious smile. Oh Carly your just making it worse for us.

"Anything" one of the other boys said. I looked at him. "Hello I`m VI" he said while posting the signup sheet on the booth. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I guess I`ll see you later" I said while pushing Carly away from the booth. We were walking away and I know I was excited but I wasn't about to let Carly know that.

"See what I tell you I think your perfect for that group" She said while nudging my shoulder.

"I don't think I`m ready" I said while nudging her back. I knew I wasn't ready I still haven't completely recovered from auditioning for the Shining Stars but I was curious as to why there group isn't there.

"All the more reason to practice" She said as we headed off to the Music room.

Music Room

"So before we start" I said "What happened to the Shining Starts" she gave me a puzzled look.

"You didn't hear about it, well apparently the lead person got into some big law trouble and went to jail so that tore the group to shreds and so on" she said so quickly that I barley caught a word. Well it doesn't matter we have more important things to worry about.

"Shall we start" I said while pushing off the piano cover.

"Let's do this" she said while warming up her voice.

_ Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars_

Olivia`s Singing

_I know your somewhere out there somewhere far away _

_I want you back I want you back _

_My neighbors think I`m crazy but they don't understand _

_You're all I have your all have _

_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself _

_Talking to the Moon just trying to get to you _

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too _

_Oh I`m a fool who sits alone talking to the moon _

_Oooooh _

Right after I had finished that line the door of the music room slammed open and the members of Big Bang walked in carrying things from the fair. I stood up immediately realizing that they heard me from outside the door. They started talking about how they should cancel auditions since they already found there girl. I got up grabbed Carly and was walking towards the door when one of the boys blocked our path.

"Please let us out" I said nervously

"Hi my name is TOP and No you have to stay here for a little bit" he said while grabbing me and Carly's arms and pulling us to the middle of the room. You've got to be kidding me are they seriously just going to drop auditions and make me there girl after hearing me through the door. They grabbed five chairs and sat in front of me and Carly. I`ve never been more nervous in my life.

"So how about a vote we drop auditions and make Olivia our new singer and her friend Carly producer, all in favor say I" G-Dragon said to his other group members. They all said I. Carly looked about ready to faint I was just about ready to run out of the room screaming when all the boys just decided to introduce themselves.

"I`m G-Dragon and I`m Leader of this group" G-Dragon said.

"I`m TOP I`m a Rapper" TOP said.

"I`m D-Lite I just do vocals" D-Lite said while smiling gently at us.

"I`m Sol and I`m the choreographer of the group" he said while nudging VI.

"And last but not least I`m VI I`m just vocals too" he said while smiling at us. Then G-Dragon pointed at us.

"I`m Carly and I`m going to be producer" She said while nearly jumping up and down. How did I get myself into this?

"I`m Olivia and I`m going to be a vocalist" I said while letting out a sigh. No turning back now. I just got myself into a singing group without even auditioning this is going to be one crazy ride.

"Practices start this weekend, we`ll see you then" G-Dragon said while putting the chairs back and the piano cover back on. I`m done for.

The End for now...

Please comment if you liked it our not :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dorm rooms

"Wow I can`t believe we got parts in their music group and we didn't even tryout" Carly said while drying her hair. She`s right I couldn't believe it either I didn't even want to go to the auditions but they just decided to listen to us through the doors. So now Carly`s a producer and I`m there girl vocalist. It didn't make any sense I was never this lucky.

"It`s weird I`m never this lucky" I said while plopping on my bed.

"Your just as lucky as anyone else and don't let anybody make you think differently" She said while throwing a pillow at my face.

"Yeah your right, so now that they have us do you think they`ll stop auditions. They were supposed to be this Thursday and Friday" I said while throwing Carly`s pillow back at her.

"What day is it?" she said questioningly.

"It's Wednesday silly" I said while pouncing on top of her "Why can`t you ever remember what day it is" I said while sitting next to her on her bed.

"I don't know it just doesn`t come naturally for me" Carly said while turning off her light "Good Night Olivia" she said.

"Night Night" I said while turning off my desk lamp. Tomorrow starts a new day and a day that's sure to be absolute madness but it doesn`t matter anywhere is better that that place.

Morning Hallway

"Hey Carly why does it feel like everybody`s staring at us" I said nervously. It was strange everybody was giving us death stares not the boys but the girls. What happened? So as me and Carly suspected the bulletin board where the audition forms were was replaced with an audition cancelled sign. They did it I didn't think they would cancel them I would have thought they would want to see other girls before they made their final decision.

"Hey Carly, Olivia what's up." G-Dragon had come up behind us along with his music group.

"What`s up guys, so can you reassure Olivia that she was the right choice because she`s freaking out that you really cancelled auditions" Carly said while pushing me forward. I was blushing I could tell but I wasn`t sure if anyone else could see that too.

"Of course you were the right choice" D-Lite said as he walked up to me. "We all knew you were the right choice from the moment we saw you we just needed to hear you sing first" He said while grabbing my hand in his. Yep my heart just skipped a beat maybe more.

"See Olivia what did I tell you" Carly said while D-Lite let go of my hand. Wow their all such great people I wish I knew them sooner.

"Thank you… So much for this" I said because I was on the brink of tears I didn't deserve this but I was not going to let them down.

"No problem, we`ll see you guys at lunch we`ll sit together" G-Dragon said as he walked away with his group I thought he glanced back but it doesn't matter I was now a Big Bang member.

"Ah Olivia your crying" Carly said while I wiped my face. "Is it because you don't think you deserve it" I nodded "Your perfect for this group, you have to stop underestimating yourself your so much better than you think you are" she said while I calmed down and we headed to our first class.

Classroom

Ring Ring! Class is over it`s time for lunch. I`m going to have to find them after class they didn't specify a certain spot we would meet.

"So where do you think they wanted to meet us?" I asked Carly.

"I have no id-…" she was interrupted

"So I heard you got into a music group Olivia" an old Shining Star came up to us followed by some of the other old Shining Stars. I guess since the leader was gone the next best person was in charge. I think her name is Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea" Carly said while trying to push me behind her. I really loved having Carly as a friend because I knew she was defiantly the friend that I needed.

"Don`t try to protect her she`s filth and I don't know how she got into the group without even auditioning she`s probably paying them or something" She said while pushing Carly away and pushing me into the desk behind me reminding me that I was cornered.

"I didn't do anything" I said while trying to inch my way pass her. I knew it wouldn't work but it didn't matter I just wanted to get away.

"I`ll make your life miserable… unless you give me your position in that group" she said while grabbing my arm.

"You`ll have to talk to the other members then" I said while shaking her hand off my arm. As I was walking away I realized I was crying again. Carly came up behind me.

"Don`t listen to them their a bunch of jerks who`s only goal in life is to make everybody else`s life miserable" she said while giving me a tissue.

"Chelsea was right I`m filth I always have been." I broke out into a run not knowing where I was going just knowing I wanted to get away.

"Ah Olivia!" Carly screamed while trying to run after me but I was faster than her. While I was running I thought I saw the Big Bang members but it`s probably my imagination. I ran all the way to the lake that separated this school from the other school on the other side of the river. This pain in my heart is really killing me I don't know how I can keep going I`ve never been able to let go of the past but I told my mom I would keep going forward even if the path gets rough but right now all I want to do is join her.

"Olivia" TOP said while sitting next to me on the grass. "You ok when we saw you running and crying with Carly screaming your name behind you we knew something happened" he said comfortingly. "You know you don't have to listen to people like Chelsea because no matter what happens we`ll never regret choosing you we knew from the first sight you would be perfect for this group you were smiling and you looked really cute in that white sweater" He said while he started to blush.

"Thank you maybe one day I`ll tell you why I`m always hurting but not yet" I said while getting up from the grass. He wouldn't understand Carly is the only one that knows but I still don't feel like the pain in my heart has left maybe one day it will. Before I knew it TOP`s arms were around me in a strong embrace. He didn't let go I could feel his warmth on my body and I felt lightheaded.

"Just remember you can always trust me" He said while letting me go. "We should get back you about gave Carly a heart attack" he said while laughing a little bit.

"Yeah let`s go" I said while starting to run ahead of him.

"Wow your fast no wonder you wore out Carly" he said while starting to catch up to me.

Outside Lunch Area

"Olivia!" Carly screamed while hugging me so tight I couldn`t breathe. "I don't know how you can run so fast in a sweater and long pants" she said while passing me my lunch tray.

"Are you ok we heard what happened" D-Lite said while opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah you shouldn't let someone like Chelsea get you down" Sol said.

"I won`t anymore" I said while opening my sandwich

"Good because we really want our happy energetic Olivia back" G-Dragon said while smiling at me. I was blushing and Carly had a smile too big for her face. So Carly and I had lunch with Big Bang we laughed shared stories and overall I was the happiest person in that school for a while. I didn't have a care in the world in that moment and for the first time me heart felt lighter I think Big Bang is going to help this pain. All I can do is hope that it will go away.

So this is the second chapter hope you enjoyed it .


	3. Chapter 3

After Lunch, Hallway

"So are you feeling better?" Carly asked me

"Yeah I feel so much better" I said while starting to smile.

"I think these Big Bang guys will be good for you" she said while nudging my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"That's the first time in a very long time you smiled like that" she said. "You have to let go of the past and look at what`s right in front of you I know it`s hard for you but you have me and the guy`s now" she said while listing off all their names.

"Your right today my heart felt lighter than it has in a long time" I said. Shuffle. "What, did you hear something?" I asked.

"No, why?" she said while looking around her.

"Must have been my imagination I thought I heard something" I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time" she said while we headed to our next class. Chelsea as usual was sitting in the back of the class giving me death stares the whole period but it didn't matter anymore because I was the one in Big Bang. I didn't care anymore I was the happiest person in the school right now.

After School Music Room

"So can we please sing some more" Carly begged "You play Halo so well we should sing that one together" she said while pushing some random keys on the piano.

"Ok fine I`ll play Halo and we can sing it together" I said while I started to play the beginning when the door burst open. Big Bang started to walk in.

"Oh Hi Olivia and Carly" VI said while walking in and moving some chairs to the side the other members were doing the same thing.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh were practicing some of my dance moves" Sol said. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Do you want to dance with us?" G-Dragon said while taking off his sweatshirt. Wow I was blushing again and Carly was too but she ran out into the middle of the room ready to dance.

"Sure" I said while walking out into the middle of the room with the rest of the group.

"Ok we`ll do some warm-ups first" Sol said while turning on some dance music. I helped Carly stretch her legs and I almost did the splits I was like an inch off the ground.

"Wow you almost got all the way down" Carly said while jumping up and down.

"Ok I`ll teach you guys the new moves I came up with then we`ll put it all together and see how it goes" Sol said we all nodded in agreement.

After a while of dancing I was really hot but I really didn't want to take of my sweater so I decided to take a break. I sat down on one of the chairs to watch. Carly looked like she was having fun and they were all such talented dancers. Carly saw me sitting down and decided to come over and take a break too.

"Getting tired?" she asked.

"No just hot" I said while pulling my sweater a little.

"Well just take it off" she said while motioning to my sweater.

"You know I can`t" I said while looking down at the floor.

"They're not going to judge you if you show them your scars" she said while putting her arm on my shoulder. She`s right I need to keep moving forward and if showing my past is part of it that's what I`m going to do I`m not going to let it stop me now. "If they do ask I`ll beat them up for you" she said while laughing.

"Don`t do that" I said while I reached the bottom of my sweater and pulled over my head. I was wearing a tank top so you could completely see me arms they were scared they had marks on them from my old household but I can't let them stop me.

"Ok let's get back to dancing" Carly said while dragging me back up to the middle of the room.

"Alright let`s try to do it all together" Sol said. He got a camera out of his bag and put it on a tripod facing us. "Everybody good?" Sol asked we all nodded in agreement. "From the top" he said and turned on the music.

We danced till 9:34 pm we stayed up for way longer than we should but it was Friday tomorrow so it was ok. Carly had gotten tired and was asleep on some chairs pushed together.

"Hey Carly wake up" I nudged Carly`s shoulder.

"Hm what?" she said she was in a bit of a daze.

"We`re heading back to the dorm" I said as she sat straight up.

"Oh ok" she said as she was walking towards the door.

"Hey wait we need a picture" G-Dragon called after us as we were leaving. Carly and I walked back in to the boys posing and the camera counting down.

"Come on get over here your first dance practice deserves a picture" TOP said as he grabbed my shoulder Carly went on the other side and stood next to D-Lite. 5…4…3…2…1…Click

"Do some different poses now" Sol said as the camera kept taking pictures. After the camera made its final click Carly and I grabbed our sweaters.

"Night Night guys we`ll see you tomorrow morning" I said as Carly and I walked out they all said goodnight and we headed back to the girl dorms while they looked at the pictures. That was fun and they didn't ask they didn't stare or judge or treat me differently there perfect absolutely perfect.

"See I told you they wouldn't judge you" Carly said while making a heart with her hands and holding it over her chest. "I love them there so considerate amazing dancers, singers, friends, and they make you smile like the past never happened" she said while doing some of the dance moves we learned.

"Yeah you're right they are wonderful" I said while dancing with her there was no one to see us since it was so late but I didn't care I danced with Carly all the way to the dorms. We both took a shower and headed to bed.

"Goodnight Carly" I said while turning off my desk lamp.

"Night Olivia see tomorrow" she said while turning off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning Dorm Rooms

Beep! Beep! Beep! Smack.

"Hm… It`s Friday!" I screamed while Carly woke up from her daze I started jumping on my bed.

"Your way to excited for Friday" she said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Why wouldn't I be excited it's the day before Saturday and Sunday the only two times we can leave this place" I said "You know me I don't like feeling trapped in one spot for a long period of time" I said as I threw her pillow back at her.

"Well then let`s get this day over with and then we can go exploring tomorrow" she said while getting up and making her bed.

"Alright let`s go" I said as I calmed down and made my bed. Friday was special so I straightened my long brown hair Chelsea had the same hair as mine but mine was long and everyone said mine was better than hers.

"Hey Carly do you think I should wear short sleeves today" I said Carly looked at me as if I just sprouted wings and a halo.

"You're going to wear a short sleeve shirt?" she asked.

"I don't know that's why I was asking you" I said.

"Yes! You should wait no you have to" She screamed.

"Whoa calm down" I said while looking through my short sleeved shirts

"Your finally taking another huge step to let go of the past" Carly said "You don't know how long I`ve been waiting for this" she said as she ran up and hugged me. After Carly let go I decided to wear a very pretty baby pink shirt that had love bedazzled at the bottom of the shirt.

"We`ll have to go shopping tomorrow so that you can find some more cute short sleeves, skirts, and shorts, Oh if you want some shorts I have some really cute ones you could borrow" She said while looking through her drawers.

"I`m not going that far…or at least not yet" I said while thinking about what I would look like in shorts.

"I`m proud of you" she said as we walked out the doors.

Hallway

Everybody was so surprised to see me in a short sleeve shirt but I think they were more surprised about the scars but I didn't care because I knew people that wouldn't judge me because of them.

"Hey Olivia and Carly" G-Dragon waved at us from the end of the hallway.

"Wow Olivia you look amazing" VI and D-Lite said at the exact same time.

"Thanks guys" I said while my face turned red.

"You really should straighten your hair more often it really suits you" TOP said to me.

"What`s the occasion" Sol said while putting his arms around my shoulders.

"It`s Friday, which leads up to Saturday and Sunday the only days I can get out of this box" I said "Carly and I already have plans to go to the mall and get some new clothes for me" I said while motioning to my outfit.

"What mall are you going to?" VI asked.

"Um were not sure" I said

"Would you mind if we tagged along?" TOP asked.

"Yes!" Carly answered before me "Come on Olivia us beautiful girls walking around with five hot guys its perfect" she said while laughing so hard it made her lose her breath. In fact the whole gang burst out laughing.

"Yeah you guys could totally come with us" I said while looking at my watch. "Ah Carly were going to be late" I jumped up from the table and grabbed Carly. "We`ll see you guys at lunch, same place as yesterday" I said as Carly and I started running to class. We made it just before the bell rang.

Ring! Ring! Ah lunch time that means Big Bang time now.

"Hey filth" Chelsea said. Man seriously its Friday.

"Hey Chelsea" I said as I smiled at her.

"What do you think you're doing wearing that stupid shirt and your arms" she said as she grabbed one of my arms "There disgusting" she said as she threw my arm down.

"Number one all of Big Bang said I looked beautiful today and I had no control of what`s become of my arm but one thing I do know is that Big Bang still loves me even if my arms are what they are, Were going to the mall together this weekend…Bye" I said. As I walked away Carly was standing by the door when I walked out.

"Wow did you see her face it was priceless I can`t believe you did that" she said while patting my back. We didn't notice Chelsea walk up behind us.

"Your wrong they'll never love you for the filth you are!" she screamed she looked at me expecting me to react.

"They already do love me you can ask them yourselves" I said and me and Carly walked to the lunch area were Big Bang was waiting. I don't think Chelsea will mess with me again and I think I`m finally ready to forget the past and keep pushing forward and when I need help my friends will carry me on their shoulders. I`m never going to let my friends go.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning Girls Dorms

Beep! Be- SMACK!

"Hm…Carly! Wake up its Saturday" I screamed. I was so excited we get to go to the mall with the members of Big Bang.

"Oh yeah… todays Saturday what did we have planned for today?" she asked while waking up from her daze.

"Seriously!" I threw my pillow at her that made her realize where she was and what we were doing today.

"Oh! We're going to the mall" she screamed "With Big Bang!" she screamed even louder.

"You just now realized" I laughed.

"You know me I`m always in a daze when I wake up" she said while throwing my pillow back at me.

"Doesn't matter we have to get ready before the bus gets here" I said while looking through our closet.

"Yeah" she said while passing me a shirt she wanted me to wear.

Outside Boys Dorm

"There taking forever" Carly kept complaining about how slow they were but they were only five minutes late from when they were supposed to be out here.

"Carly it`s only been five minutes" I said.

"They're still la-"she was interrupted.

"Hey girls, what's up" G-Dragon said while walking out of the dorms front doors with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go" I said while checking my watch. The bus will be here soon.

"Yep were all ready when does the bus come?" TOP asked.

"In about…ten minutes" Carly said while pulling towards the bus stop. "It gives us plenty of time to walk there" she said.

"How is everybody?" I asked.

"Were great it's been a while since we`ve been to the mall" D-Lite said while putting his arms around my shoulder. Oh I`m blushing again.

Screech! Oh that's the bus we all heard it and started to run towards the bus stop I was the first to get there. The bus was right ahead the bus driver opened up the door and let us on. We took seats in the back because that was where the boys wanted to sit.

"Ah it's so pretty today and it's not very cold either" Carly said while putting on some chapstick.

"It is really nice" I said while staring out the window. I liked it when it was nice it was more entertaining to look outside.

"So what stores are we going to" Carly asked. While looking at a mall map she still had from the last time we went.

"I don't know we have the whole day to look" I said while looking at the map.

"Hey can we borrow that" G-Dragon said from the seat behind us.

"Sure" Carly said while passing back the map.

Mall Entrance

"Let's go here first they have a lot of cute dresses" Carly said while tugging my arm "You have to try on a whole bunch for me so I know what color looks best on you" she said while a devious smile formed on her face.

"What?" I said I had to try on a whole bunch of dresses for Carly but Big Bangs coming with us. We walked into Carly's favorite dress store surprisingly it wasn't that busy today. So after Carly had inspected almost every dress in the whole store she grabbed a few and pushed me into a changing room.

"Wait Carly" I said while she passed the dresses to me. Some of the dresses she chose really showed my scars.

"Its ok Big Bang won't judge you" she said while closing the door. I have no choice there's no arguing with Carly once she's made up her mind. Ok dress one its light purple with a flower print on the top.

"Olivia are you finished yet" Carly said while knocking on the door.

"Yeah is Big Bang out there" I said in a whisper so that they wouldn't hear me.

"Yes, but don't be shy all the dresses I passed you are amazing and you`ll look fabulous in all of them" she said while opening the door. When I walked out Big Bang wasn`t there I sighed.

"You liar you said they were out here" I said while making a pouty face at Carly.

"Yeah Yeah I know they didn't want to make you uncomfortable so they said they would go explore a little bit on their own" she said while inspecting the dress. "Hmmm… It needs to be a little loser by your knees because you move a lot and the top is nice I also have some really cute shoes that could go with this" she said. Does she hear herself talking she could be one amazing critic I`ll give her that.

"Hey Olivia you look beautiful" TOP said while walking up to us with the rest of the group following behind.

"Hmm… I like the color but the overall design isn't my favorite…What do you guys think?" she said. I was so blushing all of them were looking at me with this dress on.

"It needs to be loser by the knees because Olivia moves a lot" G-Dragon said.

"See Olivia that's exactly what I said" Carly said as she pushed me back into the changing room. "Try on the other ones ok" she said. This is going to take forever. After lots of more dresses Carly finally found one she loved on me.

"Alright Olivia`s got a new dress time to move on" Carly said while walking in front of all of us.

"You looked really good in those dresses" D-Lite said.

"Yeah we thought you looked great in all of those dresses… but man Carly made you try on at least ten didn't she" G-Dragon said while naming off some of the ones I tried on. I was really blushing now and I felt really warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it" I said while catching up to Carly who was now a good eight feet away from us.

"Olivia! Is that you?" an older woman screamed from the store we had just passed. Oh my gosh it's my aunt. She ran up to me and gave me a hug that could break ribs if she really wanted too.

"Hello Aunt Penny what are you doing here" I asked nervously as the boys stared at the scene in front of them.

"Same thing you're doing shopping" she said "we almost didn't recognize you two but the moment we saw Carly we knew it was you girls" she said "It`s amazing you actually got her to wear short sleeves" she said while patting Carly's back.

"Actually I think these guys over here had more of an impact" Carly said while pointing at Big Bang.

"Oh are you guys Olivia`s friends?" she asked.

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

"You five seem very nice I`ll have to get to know you guys better" she said while grabbing me and Carly "Come on you two I want hear a little about how your lives are going" she said while pulling us to the food court.

So are peaceful shopping trip was interrupted as we headed to the food court with my aunt.

Find out what happens next when Big Bang gets a little taste of  
Olivia's family life and what happens when Aunt Penny can`t hold her tongue. Will Big Bang finally know Olivia`s past.


End file.
